


Saved by the Sight of Her

by charvill1981



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pusher - Freeform, X-Files Writing Challenge Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charvill1981/pseuds/charvill1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to @leiascully X-Files Writing Challenge Prompt: Sight</p><p>Take place during Season 3, Pusher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by the Sight of Her

Against my will, I feel my arm propel her direction and am met with her eyes.

Scully is looking at me and all I see is terror and absolute betrayal. “Mulder, you don’t have to do this. You’re stronger than this.”

Modell is in my head telling me to pull the trigger, but it’s her eyes that are keeping my finger still. I’ve heard people whisper about us before, saying that we can have whole conversations without saying a word.

They’re not wrong.

“Mulder, fight him. You can fight this,” I hear her say. But her eyes are telling me to remember who to trust. Her eyes are telling me to listen to her and block Modell out. Her eyes, just focus on her eyes.

Her head doesn’t move but she breaks eye contact with me, telling me she is searching for a way to save us—despite having a gun literally pointed at her face. Modell is in my head and so he can hear her, too. He knows what her eyes are saying, the intimate conversations we have without speaking…and that just makes me fight him even harder.

“I’m going to kill you, Modell,” I say with more hatred than I’ve ever felt in my life.

The fear that I see in her eyes is an exact reflection of my own, and I know she hears me, too. She hears me tell her that this is destroying me from the inside out. That, if I lose to Modell, if I…I can’t even process what that would mean. But I wouldn’t survive it. And she knows it. She can see it as I stare her down, so she begins to backpedal towards the door.

“Scully, run! Scully…” I whisper, as fighting him and trying to save her –save myself— have taken every ounce of energy and breath that I have in my body. My finger is tightening on the trigger, and she sprints out of the room, pulls the fire alarm, and I’m free…

***********  
“I think it was like you said,” I begin, glancing down at Modell’s body lying on the hospital bed, and then looking back at her. “He was always such a…little man. This was finally something that made him feel big.”

We stare at one another for a few moments. It’s the first time I’ve allowed myself to really look her in the eye in hours. And, during those few seconds, we relive that battle. We remind each other how close we came to losing everything.

Then she does something I wasn’t expecting. Turning her gaze just slightly lower, she takes my hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze that sends warmth throughout my entire body.

“I say we don’t let him take up another minute of our time.”

I feel her walking away as I set my eyes, one last time, upon the man that tried, just hours before, to take my whole world away. The man who tried and failed because the power he possessed couldn’t hold up against the sight of the woman who I cannot bear to lose. The woman who I need to see again...as fast as possible.


End file.
